Alone Time
by Kilala Kat
Summary: Jinx just can't seem to get rid of Kid Flash, over time will she learn to like it or will she end up killing him out of frustration? First Fanfic (sorry if it sucks)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ughhh, ever since i saved that stupid Kid Flash from Madam Rouge i can't seem to get him off my back! I didn't even save him i was just proving a point but will he listen? No, he never does." Jinx thought to herself while wandering around town by this time of night no one was out and Jinx had a lot on her mind with all the events that had gone on the past few days, most recently her latest heist with the H.I.V.E Five.

(Flashback)

 _Jinx and the others were robbing a bank around midnight when the titans showed up. "Damn... Lets go guys!" Jinx said while sending hexes every which way to try and hold the titans off. While making her escape some of her hair got caught on a hanging piece of metal from one of her hexes. "Guys! Help me out my hairs caught!" Jinx said frantically trying to free her hair. The guys took a look at her and a look to the titans who were heading their way and they sped off leaving Jinx to fend for herself, she barely escaped but afterward shes went back to the H.I.V.E. base packed her things and left. She was their leader dammit and she deserved some respect!_

(End Flashback)

In a bar bathroom she looks at herself and sighs " Guess no more devil horns for me, too much of a risk" Jinx says while looking at her disheveled hair. She takes out her hair bands and tosses them in the trash. Using her fingers she brushes down her hair until its become shoulder length straight pink hair. " I guess this will do, maybe if i'm lucky Flash won't recognize me, Oh who am I kidding my hair is PINK". Jinx takes one last look in the mirror and heads out of the bar into nearby alley way.

Jinx only gets a few steps until a familiar voice speaks up " Heyy there Jinxy new hair I see?" Ughh groans Jinx "Kid Flash".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jinx whirled around and met face to face with the one and only Kid Flash. " I like the new look Jinxy it's really... You" Kid Flash said with a smirk. " Ugh do we really have to go over this again, I've told you a dozen times now to LEAVE ME ALONE" Jinx said as she sent a hex his way, only for him to move out of the way as the hex hit a trash can turning it into a puddle of metal.

"Ooo for a second there Jinxy it seemed like you were trying to hurt me, but you wouldn't do that we both know you like me too much, I mean I am unbelievably attractive and charming." Kid Flash said with a toothy grin. Jinx had had enough she sent a dozen hexes his way and of course he avoided them all "I don't like you, I can barely stand you being around, now go be your cocky self somewhere else, and for the love of god STOP CALLING ME JINXY!" Jinx roared as she turned and started storming off. As she turned the corner she realized she forgot her bag with all her stuff she took from the H.I.V.E.

So, she begrudgingly went back to the alley way where Kid Flash was still standing grabbed her bag without making eye contact, turned around and walked away.

Jinx only made it a few blocks when a harsh breeze blew past her, she ignored it and kept walking forward only to run right into Kid Flash. "Geeze Jinx I know you want me but I didn't know you wanted me that badly." Kid said jokinly. Jinx glared at him and kept walking on ignoring his jokes. "Hey Jinx in all seriousness though what's with the bag?" Kid said

Jinx stopped and sighed "I left the H.I.V.E. Five" Jinx said

"Really! That's great Jinx!" Kid said as he continued to follow Jinx "No, its not great I didn't think anything through, I have no where to go and being a solo villian is pretty difficult" jinx said as she stopped and sat down on a nearby bench

Kid Flash sat down next to her "Jinx you can stay with me! It'd be great!" Kid said with a smile " Did you not hear me i'm a villian! I'm not changing sides you can't possibly take in a criminal!" Jinx said looking pretty much tired of this whole ordeal "Well then it'll be our secret, i'm not gonna let a pretty girl starve on the street just because of her occupation" Kid said as he stood up and held out his hand "Trust me" He said. Jinx looked at him and then at his hand and very hesitantly reached forward and took it.

The next few seconds were a blur and then finally everything came into focus and they were inside a cozy sized apartment "Never... Do.. That.. Again.. Kid" Jinx said as she was trying her best not to throw up "Yeah.. Sorry that happens to first timers and call me Wally" Kid said

Jinx looked up at him from her spot on the ground where she didn't dare stand up from yet " Wally?... ARE YOU AN IDIOT I'M EVIL AND YOU TOLD ME YOUR SECRET IDENTITY I COULD RUIN YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW!" Jinx yelled Wally looked at her shrugged and said "Eh I trust you jinxy"

Over the next few months Jinx and Kid Flash became very domesticated Wally cooked and Jinx attempted to clean a few times mostly ending in disaster but that was just everyday life for them and over time they had a so called "relationship" filled with arguements, and witty comebacks to one another. About half a year later they were cuddling on the couch watching tv when Jinx realized something "Oh my god i'm never gonna get time alone am I?!" She exclaimed to Wally, He looked at her and said "Nah but who needs alone time anyways"


End file.
